


Vid: Stand By Me

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Family, Fanvids, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Video, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: The Sisko family.





	Vid: Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplefringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/gifts).



  **Title:** Stand By Me  
**Fandom:** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine  
**Music:** Stand By Me, by Tracy Chapman  
**Summary:** The Sisko family.  
**Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kdxzbu4ya9o93vp/stand_by_me_signed.wmv) and [subtitles HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ea0ecb31v5zmty3/stand_by_me_signed.srt.txt)  
**Rebloggable:** [HERE](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/160131480670/title-stand-by-me-fandom-star-trek-deep-space)

 

 


End file.
